


Happily Ever After

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Minor OC - Freeform, Sanscest - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Underfell, Underfell Sans, blackcherry, skelechild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Black’s niece had a nightmare, so he tells her a love story to calm her down.





	Happily Ever After

“Uncle Black, I had a nightmare,” little Val sniffles as she crawls on Black’s lap, tears springing from her eye sockets.

Black stirs awake on the couch, and adjusts himself to reality. Red snores peacefully on his shoulder with a random tv program illuminating the dark living room. He gently pets his niece’s head and sighs. Pulling her close, he wipes away her tears  and picks her up. She latches onto him like a koala as he carries her back into the guest room, and lays her on the bed. She moves over for him, and both skeletons crawl under the covers, with Val tucking herself under his arms, blinking slowly.

“I’m right here, little one. Go back to sleep,” Black coos.

“Will you tell me a bedtime story?” his niece asks.

He chuckles, “What kind of bedtime story?”

Val shrugs and thinks, “Maybe one about you and Uncle Cherry?”

Black smiles widely and strokes her head as he comes up with a story to tell her. He recalls a time in Grillbys and an interaction with a slightly intoxicated stranger. Despite the sour conversation, his heart warms at the memory, with a small purple blush spreading across his face.  Knowing that Rus would kill him if he told the finer details, Black comes up with a different solution, weaving magic and imagination into his words.

“Once upon a time… “ Black starts off, pinching Val’s little smiling cheeks, “There was a young, prince in black armor traveling in the mist of a foggy night. The fresh air blew across his face as he rode his valiant steed to the nearest inn.”

Val giggles, but lets her uncle continue his story.

“Upon entering the dining hall, heads turned in his direction, eyes gleaming dangerously as if he was fresh meat. But the prince had no fear. With his sword dangling by his side for everyone to see, he heads straight for the barkeeper, ordering his finest mead.”

“What’s mead?” the little skeleton asks.

“Mead is…” Black pauses for a moment, “Something that only adults can drink. It’s kinda gross really.”

“Then why did the prince order it?” Val tilts her head.

Black bursts out laughing, “You’ll see little one. Shall I continue?”

Val nods and continues to snuggle into his ribs.

“The barkeeper, a purple fire man, glanced at him dubiously but slid him a cup anyway. The other patrons mumbled to themselves with the torches casting shadows across their devious face. The Black Prince ignored them, but his hands twitched at the weapon. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a portrait of a little girl. He asked of the barkeeper has seen her. He shook his head and said nothing else. Suddenly, someone came up behind the prince, a stocky blacksmith, he guessed, and cracked his knuckles.

‘ _Someone like you don’t belong in these parts_ ,’ he said.”

Black deepens his voice to mimic the character’s tone. Val snorts and her uncle breaks his in-character serious facade to giggle with her.

“  _‘I’m here on official business,_ ’ the prince replied, but the aggressor didn’t back off,” Black resumes his story, “The Black Prince reached for his sword, but before he could unsheath his weapon, a smaller figure, clouded in blood red armor, stepped in between them. His lance stood tall and proud next to the warrior’s side, as his grip tightened around it.”

“Uncle Cherry!” Val squeals excitedly.

“Yes. Exactly,” his soul warms, “ ‘ _what seems to be the trouble here?_ ’ the warrior asked, his eyes sparked danger and intimidation.

‘ _His kind aren’t invited here. They take our money, and spend it to fatten themselves up_ ,’ the aggressor snarled.

‘ _you fool. he could do much worse to you if you lay a single finger on him. walk away, now_.’  the warrior growled and pointed the tip of his lance at him. The aggressor hesitated, then spit on the ground. He walked away and left the inn in fury. The Red Warrior turned to the Black Prince, and said, ‘ _are you okay, your majesty?’_ ”

 _‘I didn’t need your help’_  the prince huffed and crossed his arms. The warrior only laughed and smiled brightly.

 _‘it’s okay to accept help every now and then_ ,’ he chuckled and winked. The prince felt  something pound in his soul from his words. It stirred within the depths of him, like a rod stroking a flame within his stomach.”

“What? What was he feeling?” Val asks, her eyes wide with curiosity and wonder.

“Adoration,” Black smiles softly.

The little skeleton gasps, stars twinkling around her, “What happens next? What happens next??!”

“Well…” Black thinks, “The prince asks him out on a date, and the warrior accepted.”

Val yawns and her eyes droop, her voice growing softer, “Did the prince and the warrior live happily ever after?”

Black glances past the doorway, his soul glowing brightly in his chest. He then looks down at Val already asleep and breathing deeply against his chest. Her fingers intertwine with his as he leaned down and kissed her head.

“Yes. Yes, they did.”


End file.
